Berry Big Domination
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: Some berries treat you well, others... you should avoid. If you don't know what it is, you shouldn't eat it. Sometimes... good things CAN come out of curiosity.


An early birthday gift to my sweet, dominant cutie Gen the Flareon (FurAffinity). He really deserves this because he's just so kind and cool and always there to hang out with me when I need someone to just... play with or hang out.

This story consists of Male/Male dominance sex. Anal and oral with partial rape.

* * *

><p>A warm smile came onto Gen's face as he tackled me again. I chuckled, falling onto my back and swiping my paw at his face gently, giggling as he moved back, allowing me to get up. I growled playfully at him and made my own pounce forward, gasping quietly when he moved out of the way. I slide along the ground a bit before coming to a stop, looking up and yipping when the first thing I saw was a bunch of orange, red, and yellow knock me onto my back again. I looked up at Gen and he looked back down at me, my wonderful Flareon friend chuckling as he leaned down and gently nipped at my neck.<p>

"Haha, I won again~" He said as he moved off of me. I giggled as I sat up on my haunches, looking up at the big Flareon male.

"Golly, I just can't beat you, Gen." I said, moving over to him and smiling. "You're very powerful and dominant. I could never beat you in a battle. I'm way too weak and submissive for fighting anyway." I giggled nervously, nuzzling my side against his gently. He purred and nuzzled me back, our cheeks rubbing together.

"That's why I'm here, Light. I'm your guardian because I know you'd probably get into deep trouble without me around." Gen told me, chuckling heartily and kissing my cheek. I nodded, knowing I usually do end up in some kind of trouble when I'm alone. Especially some sexual trouble. There's like… always a cock in my mouth for some reason.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'm glad you're around. Good friend too." I said to him as I licked his nose. Gen smirked and nudge me gently, causing me to fall over onto my side. Sometimes I was rather embarrassed of just how much stronger he was over me. I mean, I have strength in me, yes, but he's just… don't fight him. Just don't. "Thank Arceus we're friends. I'd probably be dead instantly if we ever fought for real."

"Oh come on now, you know I'd never really hurt you." Gen reassured me, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck with his teeth and helping me up. I thanked him again with a lick to the cheek as we started trekking along the forest again, walking together in the afternoon sunlight. "You know, someday you're really going to have to let me teach you how to battle and be a little more dominant. You're… you're the definition of submissive, Light." He said to me, making me look down and blush in shame. It was true though. He stopped and stood in front of me and kissed me gently on the lips. "Hey, come on now, Light. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, sweetie."

"I know. It's just… well, it's true." I said, looking up at him and blushing when he kissed me. "But… I guess we could do that sometime. Teach me to be a little more dominant."

"Good, but for now, I like my subby little cutie pie. Sexy and submissive. That's just perfect for me." He got up onto his hind legs, grabbing hold of me and lifting me up, hugging me close. "You're mines. My sexy Umbreon."

I blushed brightly and smiled, murring happily as I kissed his cheek. "Mmm… and you're mines. My dominant Flareon." We looked into each other's eyes and smiled, purring together before gently kissing each other on the lips for a moment. We enjoyed the moment for the short time it lasted before getting down onto all fours again like the quadrupeds we are.

"Come on, babe. Let's go for a walk." Gen said to me, nuzzling my side gently as I nodded. If you're wondering, Gen is your average Flareon. However, to me, he is a wonder. A powerful, dominant master. His eyes were two different colors but really suit him. His right eye was a deep shade of royal blue, a beautiful color to beautiful eyes. As for his left eye, it was a deep, ruby red color, seeming to compliment the orange-red of his shining fur, the blue eye contrasting from it all but having its own wonders of beauty.

As for me, I am a regular Umbreon with the exception of having pink rings rather than yellow-gold. They are a bright pink, tinting my black fur a brilliant pink when they really glow in the dark. My eyes, instead of being their darkened red color, are a bright, seemingly shining green. My eyes would seem as if they would glow faintly in the dark as well when I use my adaptive sight and night vision to get around.

The two of us have been rather good friends for a long while, having been exploring many places and worlds together, doing some rather… interesting things along the way as well. We have a really close chemistry with each other and it was great.

Walking along the forest floor, I heard a grumbling sound out around us. "Uhhh… what was that?" I asked, looking over at Gen. When I heard it again, I let out a small giggle when I heard it coming from him. "Hehe… all of that playing must have made you hungry, huh?" I teased, poking his fluffy chest tuft with my right fore paw. Gen blushed sheepishly and nodded, rubbing his tummy gently.

"Yeah, I didn't get the greatest breakfast this morning either." Gen told me, looking up at the trees to try and spot some berries. "Let's try to find a berry bush or something." He suggested, me nodding to him after as we soon began to traverse through the trees and bushes, searching here and there for a berry bush or berry tree. I wasn't sure exactly what kind of berries Gen wanted, but I would find that out as soon as we collect some.

As the time went on and our searching continued, we managed to gather up a number of varying berries. There were some Sitrus, Pinap, Babiri, Pomeg, Chesto, and Lum berries all piled up together.

"Wow… we really collected some rare berries." I said, smiling brightly at the big pile.

"We have. We must have really struck lucky with this find." Gen added as he reached for a Sitrus berry, biting into it and murring deeply at its sweet taste. I watched as Gen started munching on the berry, the yellow-orange sweetness of the Sitrus berry trickling down his lips and chin, matting his fur with sticky-sweet Sitrus berry juice.

"Hey, Gen, umm… you got a little berry juice on your chin." I said as he looked up at him.

"Mmmrf?" He spoke with a bunch of Sitrus berry in his mouth. I giggled at him. He could be so cute and silly sometimes. I lean forward and blushed as I stuck my tongue out and slowly dragged it along his chin, giggling more as I licked his chin clean of the berry juices. Gen blushed as well, looking down at me as he finished up the Sitrus berry, gulping it down and murring at its succulent taste.

"Ahhh, thanks, Light." He said, nuzzling me gently. I looked away, blushing more as he nuzzled me. "These are great but… they just aren't the kind of berries my stomach is asking for. We should try to find some more."

I nodded at him, understanding his situation. We grabbed hold of a big leaf and placed the berries on it, wrapping the leaf around the berries for safe keeping. I took hold of it, placing the leaf onto my back with Gen's assistance before we made our way back into the trees and bushes, scanning every bit of green for berries.

"There's nothing here…" I spoke after several minutes of searching. I heard a groan come from Gen, his stomach rumbling violently. Oh dear, he must really be hungry. "Come on, Gen… just eat the berries we have now. I don't want you to starve."

"N-No… I'm okay. My stomach is fine." He replied. I did admire his strength and confidence in himself, but sometimes he could get a little over it. "Look, there are some berries over there." Gen announced, pointing over at a small bush not far away with some odd looking berries on it. We walked over to the bush, stopping in front of it when we reached it. I tilted my head, looking at the strange berries. Colors were in various spots of the berries, reds, yellows, greens, and blues spotted along the rich, golden yellow of the berry itself. Whatever that berry was, it was something I had never seen before. If anything it looked hallucinating to me. Or poisonous.

"Gen, umm… should we trust these things? They look… bad." I said, looking over at him nervously. I yipped with fear when I saw him already munching on one, not even bothering to pick it from the tree. He was laying under it on his back, chomping away, the juices of the berry coating his chin again. I sighed, praying to Arceus that nothing bad would happen to him. I began to think I should eat one myself so whatever happens to him happens to me, but I denied doing that, feeling bad for it as well.

"Mmm… oh boy, these are great!" Gen exclaimed as he licked his lips, cleaning them of the berry's juices. I facepawed when he napped another one off of the bush and chomped into it, taking half of the berry in one bite. Damn was he hungry. I watched him closely as he ate berry after berry. He was now on his fifth berry and I was amazed yet relieved nothing had happened to him yet. Though, my relief was short lasted when I looked down and blushed hard at the sight of his length erecting from his sheath so randomly. Now why would he be getting an erection? He wasn't being stimulated sexually and I'm sure the only thing on his mind was eat, eat, and eat. Could it be… no, that's just crazy.

But crazy was indeed what it was. I didn't have a moment to really think about it or even reconsider it. I blinked once then blinked again and strangely enough, I was pinned down on my back, Gen growling above me, his cock hard and throbbing between his hind legs. I gasped, shivering with fear at whatever was about to happen. "GEN!" I yelled at him, hoping to snap him out of whatever had gotten over him. Something bad DID happen and whatever it was, it was going to affect ME more than it has affected him.

Gen said nothing, his saliva and the berry juice drooling onto my face as he moved in, still growling as I felt his tip poke my tailhole. My eyes widened at two facts that struck me hard.

Those berries had some sort of sexual affect on whoever ate them and now Gen was about to take it out on me! Lube! I need lube!

My eyes shut tight and I grunted in pain as he slipped his tip into my rump, my tight anal passage stretching around his large cock as he pushed into me, not a moan nor groan coming from him, but only more lustful growling. I whimpered in pain, my body shaking from the painful pleasure entering my body. My forearms wrapped around him, pulling him atop me in a sense of needed comfort, his hot, thick cock filling me with painful warmth. I blushed hotly when he licked my cheek, my eyes reopening to gaze into his. A small smile came onto me as I saw the love in his eyes mixed in with the lust from the berry's affects. Seeing this told me something. Something that made my heart race.

His love for me was stronger than any lust.

At that moment, the pain seemed to go away quickly as he waited for my anal walls to adjust to the rod inside of me, my body loosening up as he kissed my nose. "Light…" Gen moaned, smiling. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, both of us blushing hotly before we came together in a deep kiss, my body heating up from his and the passion burning inside of us. A moan escaped my lips in our kiss when I felt him slowly pulling his cock out of me, his heated shaft rubbing my walls gently as they convulsed around the Flareon's dick, massaging it happily. We moaned together, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth as he left my tailhole empty with nothing but his tip. My forepaws gently caressed Gen's warm, furry back, sorting through his fur as my paws raced up and down his back, his own paws resting on either side of me to help him balance himself over me.

"Gen…" I whispered, moaning quietly as he brought back that heated filling feeling his cock gave me from the first thrust. "Ahhh... you're… so big, Gen…" I complimented, blushing hard and quivering against him as he took me. He murred deeply as his member dripped with hot precum, coating and lubricating my walls as his thrusts picked up in speed, his hips gently smacking on mines, causing my body to rock lightly with each of his thrusts. My eyes came to a close as we went back to kissing, his tongue returning to my mouth and coiling around mines, hugging it and tugging on it gently. I moaned into his mouth as he mated me, his tail swaying blissfully as my own thumped against the ground from the pleasure, my hind legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him into my ass deeper with every thrust, my moans picking up in volume. I shuddered, loving the feeling of being dominated so passionately, the pleasure sparking wonderfully as his hot pre smeared all over his cock and my tight love hole.

A groan and a deep moan emitted from me when Gen picked up the pace yet again, going at me at a much faster speed, his hips smacking roughly against mines now as he started to really fuck me. I cried out into his mouths as he pounded away at my ass, my own cock erecting from the stimulation to my tailhole. "Mmmmph!" I cried, my tongue twirling around his, picking up his warm saliva and drinking it down. His taste was wonderful to me. I instantly craved more. My tongue went back to Gen's tongue, beating at it as if demanding more of his saliva. He growled lustfully as he really put his strength into his thrusts, my body rocking hard against the ground with every thrust. I howled out, my cock fully erect now as he fucked me hard and fast, my eyes rolling back at the incredible pleasure.

"Grrrr…." Gen growled as he broke the kiss, going down to my neck and biting it, sucking hard on it as he hammered my ass. I screamed out his name to the heavens, arching my back and tilting my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. His fangs slowly grazed along my fur and flesh as he nipped, nibbled, and sucked on my neck, certainly planning to leave a mark and a hickey on my neck.

"Oohhh.. h-harder, Gen… harder…" I whimpered, wanting so much more. He happily obliged, his thrusts hitting me like a boulder. I screamed out as loud as I could, my cock throbbing almost painfully with every collision of our hips. My body dragged along the ground, though that did nothing to stop him from fucking me along the forest floor. My shaft drooled precum, a few strong spurts hitting my chest while the rest painted my cock. It felt as if he was pumping my cock now from how hard his humping was, the pleasure of his tip jabbing my prostate sending blissful chills into my entire form. My paws gripped him tighter just as my tailhole hugged his cock hard, tightening around the thick meat and milking it for its hot pre and seed. Gen growled and howled out onto my neck as he showed no signs of being close nor stopping soon, his fangs gently pressing into my flesh, the pleasure of our having sex completely blocking the stinging pain I should have felt from the neck penetration. Not that I was complaining. I hate pain. But I wanted this. I wanted him to leave a mark on me. A permanent one. I wanted him to destroy the tissue where his neck penetrated, insuring that my body would NEVER heal that spot, making his mark on me forever.

"Fffuuuck… this feels so damn GOOD!" I screamed, my body shaking and spasming against Gen's. I was pretty much at a loss for rational words, mere moans and pleads for more coming out now. It felt as if Gen was still getting rougher and faster, the hammering at my rump incredible to indescribable pleasures. My vision was filled with bright lights, my body going limp as I became his fuck toy, his ragdoll. I was there with no other purpose but to pleasure him. At least, that's how I felt while he was doing me to the ends of cloud nine. I didn't even know if I could call this feeling euphoria. This felt good. Very good. Finger fucking good! Why oh why must this have to end eventually?

"Don't stop… d-don't ever stop…" I demanded between pants and moans. Gen definitely didn't need to be told twice. Hell, he wasn't even going to stop if I told him. Not that I WAS going to tell him to stop. You'd have to be crazy or something to want this pleasure to end. Gen moaned out into my neck as he kept sucking on it, sucking the blood from the small wounds his fangs caused. His fangs lightly grazed about within me, making sure to stop it from being able to heal up 100%. It would still be able to heal, but the marks would stand out, signaling his ownership over me. I whined with intense pleasure, moaning and crying… literally crying. Tears rushed down my cheeks, the pleasure so good it needed another way to be let out and simply moaning and screaming wasn't getting it. Bliss matted my cheeks in the form of tears as I cried figuratively and literally for more. The unbelievable sensation of his cock plunging into my anal depths with no mercy or abandon starting to do a number on my consciousness. I felt weak all around, my body giving in to bliss. My eyelids fluttered as I slowly slipped away, the sound of him howling out and the feeling of his orgasm hitting though brought me back so fast I didn't even register it. I merely screamed at the top of my lungs, not even knowing I was conscious as his burning hot, steamy Flareon seed exploded inside of me. I could feel his massive length pulsating hard against my heated walls, his hot cum spurting out and clinging to my walls, my body shaking violently against him as he held me close, pinning me down to try and control my twitchy, spasming body. I kept crying and screaming in total ecstasy as he kept cumming in me, the pleasure so intense that I didn't even know he had his large knot inside of me as well. I was stretched wide, filled with heat and cum as it kept going on and on, his cock throbbing with every spurt. I quivered and whined, kissing his cheek as he lay atop me, holding me close to him as we rested together, panting and gasping heavily. His cock kept pulsing and leaking its hot cream inside of me, but at a much slower pace now. Either way, Gen was cumming and as long as he was cumming in me, it was something to love for every second of it.

"Geeeeeen…" I moaned longingly, blushing hotly, my cheeks as red as a beet. Gen looked down at me and smiled, hugging me tightly and nuzzling my cheek affectionately. The lustful affects seemed to have left him… for the most part at least.

"Light… Oh Light that… was… truly amazing…" Gen whispered in my ear, his soft voice and warm breathe making me shiver. He smiled at me again as we rested against each other for the time being that he was tied to me, kissing, hugging, and cuddling the entire time. All the while, Gen's dick was still leaking small bits of cum inside of my already bloated belly. If anyone would look at me now, they'd think he had gotten me pregnant. Not that that was bad. That actually sounds… pretty darn nice.

It took about a good twelve minutes before his knot finally deflated. Gen murred as he pulled out of me, both of us moaning quietly as he did. Once his cock slipped out, it rushed back into his sheath and both of us were surprised to see that only a few globs of his Flareon seed leaked out of my ass out of the sea of seed he left inside of me. I looked up at him, still laying on my back with my legs spread.

"Light… stay there…" Gen said to me. I rested my head back, looking up at the sky and nodding. It was like I'd be walking anywhere anyway. I could NOT feel my hindlegs… or my ass. Damn it felt good… I always thought not being able to walk after being fucked to no ends would hurt, but this actually feels nice. Though it didn't feel as nice as the sudden jump in pleasure. I yipped loudly, looking down at Gen and seeing him lapping at the underside of my stiff, precum painted dick. A moan escaped my lips as he lapped at me, my tail twitching as he brought forth some personal pleasure for myself.

"A-Ahh… Oh dear…" I said quietly, murring with pleasure as he took the tip of my shaft into his mouth. Oh Arceus… Gen's mouth was hot. Just having the tip inside of his muzzle felt so good. His tongue swirled around it as he suckled gingerly on my cock tip, slurping up the pre that drooled out. I purrled as he gave me oral, my cock throbbing lightly against his lips. "Gen… y-y-you don't have t-to do this… i-if you don't w-want too…" I said, knowing well I wouldn't want to be pleasured if he doesn't enjoy it to.

Gen looked up at me with hungry eyes. "But… I want to do this, Light…" He said before going down on my cock, engulfing the first half of it in his warmth. I shuddered hard, moaning out loudly as he started bobbing his head on my dick, the feeling oh so good to me. His tongue danced around my length, coating it in saliva while cleaning it of my salty-sweet precum. He murred on my cock, sending vibrations into it and bringing forth more pleasure for me. I never thought a dominant male would be so good at sucking another male off. Considering most of the time they'd be the one getting their cock sucked, but Gen… I could honestly say he was not far away from my own tongue and mouth work. And me… I'm like an oral master. Even then, not even sucking myself off could compare to this.

"That's… Oh Gen, this feels… this is… ahhhh…" I was at a loss for words yet again, laying back once more and letting him work on my paw. Gen placed a heated paw on my sac, gently stroking and fondling with my balls as he sucked me off. I shook and moaned louder, my ballsac pulsing lightly from his touch as he heated up the already hot seed within, my cock spurting hotter precum into his hungry mouth. He drank down every drop of my preseed, murring at the wonderful taste. My body throbbed with immense pleasure, knowing I most certainly would not last too long after being rutted not long ago. "I'm… I'm g-getting close, Gen…" I told him, my claws digging into the dirt. Gen murrled on my cock, sending another vibrant sensation into it as he deepthroated me, my member slipping into his tight, hot throat. I grunted loudly, feeling the Flareon's throat convulsing on my cock tip, thick precum spurting right down his throat and onto his needy belly.

"Gyaaahhh… I'm… I'm gonna cum..!" I let out, moaning and crying out as he slurped on my cock, his head bobbing fast on me. My cock twitched and throbbed hard, my orgasm coming up quickly. His paw went at my balls, massaging them still and heating up again.

The multiple feelings and pleasure were too much for me. With one loud moan, I hit my climax and sent streams of my hot, creamy cum into Gen's mouth. He murred deeply, letting my seed pool up in his mouth to savor the taste before gulping it down, leaving room for fresh shots of my umbry seed. I shivered as I came, riding my orgasm like a surfing wave. My member throbbed inside of Gen's hot mouth, the heat increasing the strength and length of my climax, allowing him to catch several more thick strips of my seed before my orgasm calmed down to an end, the afterglow quickly replacing it. I lay back, panting and moaning, my consciousness oh so weak. Gen lied next to me, hugging me close and kissing my neck.

"I love you Gen…" I said, my body relaxing against his as I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

"I love you too, Light…" He whispered into my ear, caressing me lovingly before drifting off to Dreamland with me.

* * *

><p>Light the Umbreon © Me<br>Gen the Flareon © GenericFlareon (FurAffinity)


End file.
